my_warrior_cats_fanclansfandomcom-20200215-history
The meeting (Moons after the second book)
By:Wildthorn34 Cats gathered around a silver stone, in which a cat stood. All of their pelts were glimmering with stars. "Is it true!?" a young tom hissed his green eyes shining as the cat sighed, "Yes Bumblepaw, it is true." Harpwing was the one who stood, she then sighed "Bluefawn's reward has been chosen, kits that will shape Fireclan." she meowed. Bumblepaw yowled "Why Bluefawn?! She is a murderer!" he snapped as Harpwing snarled "You're lucky you even made it to starclan!". Bumblepaw got intimidated by her words and shut his mouth, he didn't want to anger her. Harpwing smiled ironically and continued to speak "Moonsong looked deep into her soul and saw that those kits are what she wants the most...", before the rest of the starclan spirits could question Bluefawn's desires, a creamy tabby she-cat with amber eyes appeared in front of the silver stone, startling everyone "I will make sure that she gets what she wants." Flowerpelt bowed down to Harpwing filled with respect, as Bumblepaw tried to resist protesting. Sapphiremirror spoke up "Are you sure that Bluefawn deserves this-" before she could finish Flaretail shot a glare at her "Of course she does mousebrain! She made one simple mistake that doesn't change anything!" she mewled like a kit as Cliff nodded. Cliff looked at Harpwing "Where is Moonsong now?" he asked with a clear tired voice as Harpwing shrugged "She is wandering again, I don't know where she could have gone." Flamebreath curled up in the warriors den, after Emberstar accepted Bluefawn he had found himself attached to her, she was so much like him. He looked down, Bluefawn curled up beside him, he laid his head on her shoulder and meowed "Bluefawn, why didn't you go with Oakfang?" his eyes directed up at the stars as she sighed "I don't know actually... I just didn't feel like leaving to Treeclan.. I have no place there... My own real mother doesn't even know I helped her out of that horrible place!" she breathed heavily as Flamebreath licked her ear "I never knew my mother... the cats of my kin here are me and Fireheart, we were found and then brought up in this clan, I wouldn't choose any other clan than this clan.. The only thing i would change it for is for cats to love me like they love my sister." Bluefawn looked up at him with her big round blue eyes "Remember.. we've got each other now, we have so much in common... We will have some little cats to give us some company as well." Her gaze dropped as his eyes widened "Kits?!.". Flamebreath stared at her in shock before speaking "Are you expecting kits?". Bluefawn nodded before giggling at his reaction, "How do you know that you are expecting? Have you spoken with Fireheart?" he said, his face took an excited expression. Bluefawn closed her eyes and purred "No... But I am sure about it. I had a dream, a marvelous dream.". Flamebreath couldn't believe it, his heart was pounding as he licked her face "That is great news-" before he could finish he stopped "Wait how am I gonna be a good warrior now?!" He felt his heart sink as Bluefawn licked his chin "I can smell your fear you know, don't worry about it." Flamebreath sighed "I guess your right... Now what was this dream about?" he meowed, happiness in his voice. Bluefawn smiled "I was in a field, and Moonsong stood with two kits, our kits sitting in front of her, one was huge and fluffy with long ears and the other was short and plump and looked just like me... It was wonderful.. but there was one kit I had thought I was only expecting two... But the she-kit stood right between the other two, she had... Brown fur with a white belly." Flamebreath tilted his head "Brown fur?" Bluefawn then meowed "It was just a dream after all" she then laid her head on Flamebreath's front paws "Goodnight.... Flamebreath." the tomcat laid in wonder "Who was that third kit?".Category:Stories